Vocaloidexe
by MultitudeOfHands
Summary: What if in the future vocaloids were manufactured as androids? What if they had personalities of their own? What if those personalities didn't meet up to the manufactures expectations?


[Disclaimer-I do not own the rights to vocaloid]

File 1 Hello Tokyo .VSQ 09/02/2149 7:16

There was a room bereft of light only but a small sliver could clearly be seen. Sunrays pierced the darkness like a knife's edge revealing a large European style bed in which a person slept quietly with no movement. Concealed beneath the bed covers lay a girl snuggled in tightly curled up with her head buried in the pillows.

This girl had a petite frame that barely left a crease in the blanket; she had porcelain skin and long deep red hair which trailed down her back and on her crown stud a curious formation, a thin long sharp cluster of odd hair shaped like a sickle. Pressed gently on the pillows was a cute face with delicate features that was neatly framed by straight bangs.

She looked peaceful while she slept until she stirred, her right hand gently moved over the opposite shoulder and her fingertips rubbed against two small bolt heads that were embedded in the front of her bicep, gritting her teeth she uses her fingernails to scratch at a seam line in the skin that ran adjacent with the bolt heads that finished at the elbow. These abnormalities in her body seemed to be sensitive and when she scratched at them she seemed to be in some pain still she would scratch at them diligently at that. She manages to satisfy her need to scratch and she continues to sleep soundly if not for a moment before a phone on the bedside table rings. A generic ringtone echoed through the room and it disturbs her sleep.

Under the bed sheets breads a flurry of clumsy movement lacking in any grace. She tosses and turns while muttering under her breath. Out from under the sheets a hand flies at the phone knocking against it flinging the receiver off the table. Seeing her fumble she leant over the beds edge and grabbed the dangling phone pressing it to her face she answered.

'Hello...Miki here.'

Her head started to dip and she lets out a yawn but before she nodded off a man replies to her.

'Good morning Miki as per your request this is a wakeup call for seven fifteen, we hope you have had a pleasant rest and we hope you enjoy the rest of your stay with us in the ...'

Before the polite man could finish Miki had slammed the phone back into the base unit. She sat in the bed for a few minutes longer in a state of limbo between consciousness and unconsciousness both being ready to fall asleep again or to get up. Seemingly taking up all her effort she stretches and moves her legs over the side of the bed.

She turns a bedside light on that illuminates the entire room. The room is spacious, modern and well decorated and it seems to use a colour scheme of reds that match her hair colour. The room seemed designed with her in mind. Rubbing her eyes she takes the first few tentative steps towards the door. The door leads to a well-lit corridor that has five doors evenly spaced down the left side to a dead end and in the other direction it leads to a large open plan kitchen/living room area. This area was divided unevenly into two parts, a kitchen with a sink, oven with a large wooden table acted as the divider and a sitting area which had a sunken area where two comfortable couches and a coffee table lay.

Miki's room was the one farthest from the large room; she walks down to the next door. It's just like hers but this one had a small symbol of a bumble bee placed where a room number would usually be rather then the cherry that was on her door. Miki opens the door. The light from the corridor seeped into the room, it was decorated in a similar way to her room but here the colour is that of yellow and the room itself is far less well taken care of. There is a veritable mine field of discarded cloths and clutter that Miki has to dodge. Making her way through the mess she encounters the corner of the bed. Sure enough in the bed lay a blonde haired person whose limbs were poking out in all directions from under the covers, it looked like very uncomfortable looking way to sleep. She looked to be older then Miki and somewhat taller. She also seemed to have a much more robust frame compared to Miki. Her hair was as long as Miki's if not longer but hers seem to be thinner and it flowed down her back and over her shoulders down towards her stomach. There was even a bang that went between her eyes, down the side of her nose then down her back. Miki approached the bed calling her name whilst still half asleep herself.

'L...Liily...'

Lily stirred in her bed and rolled so her back was to Miki.

'Five more minutes.'

Miki yawned again and she approached the bed. Looking very determined she grabs a corner of the bed sheets and pulls sharply but Lily was holding the other end too tightly. With both hands and a stronger stance Miki pulled even harder.

'Come on Lily, we will be late...'

Just as Miki is practically leaning backwards supported only by the blanket Lily's grip faltered and Miki lands on the floor with a thud. Miki seemed unable to get up from a lack of energy so she lay there, that's of course not without a lack of trying to get up. Suddenly a head poked round the open door.

'Hello? Wait, Miki?'

In the doorway stud a fairly tall young man with blue hair. He was wearing a simple t-shirt and Jeans. He had his face firmly embedded into the palm of his hand holding in some of his laughter.

'It's like watching a turtle trying to flip itself'

Unable to contain himself he laughs out loud at Miki. After a short while he calms down and assesses the situation. He hears someone calling him from down the corridor. It seems like his laughing had caught someone's attention just as his was. A woman walked down the corridor with a quickened pace she had short brown hair and comes up to his shoulders. She had an element of grace to her and she was quite attractive. She stops in front of him and smiles.

'What's up Kaito? Breakfast is getting cold.'

Kaito gestures towards the room. She looked in and saw Lily sleeping peacefully with Miki trying to stay awake on the floor.

'Awww that's so sweet.'

He smiles as if agreeing and then he walks into the room being careful not to step on Miki who blocks his path. He speaks in a hushed voice.

'Meiko let's get these two up before we have to go.'

They both crept further into the room while avoiding the frequent obstacles. Meiko tended to Miki while Kaito tried to wake Lily up. Meiko proped Miki up into a sitting position and then she proceeded to carefully drag her out of the room while trying to verbally keep her awake as they leave. Kaito knelt at Lily's bedside he looked directly at her sleeping face and he softly callsed her name. Her eyes nearly opened as she reacts to his voice but she just turns over grunting the words "Ten more minutes" Kaito scurried to the other side of the bed to face her again.

'Come one you going to get up?'

Almost instantly he's answered with a pillow to the face and she had turned the other way yet again but this time she muttered the words "Fifteen more minutes" Kaito prised the pillow that was stuck to his face off and he drops it to the floor.

'I feel that I'm fighting a losing battle.'

With little hesitation he hoped up onto the bed. He slipped his arms gently beneath her and he picked her up princess style. This did not bother sleeping beauty she simply rests her head on his chest and gets comfortable. Kaito looked down at her lowered head and he smiled. This smile was swiftly lost with the words "Twenty more minutes" With his smile gone he sighed while he exited the room carrying Lily. When he made it to the end of the corridor he saw Miki and Meiko at the kitchen table overlooking the rest of the room. On the table was a bowl of portage oats which Meiko was actually spoon feeding to Miki who was now more awake. He got a synchronised greeting from them both.

'Good morning.'

He replied to them both in the same manner and while placing Lily down on a chair he gave her a nudge to reply.

'twenty more min...'

Kaito interrupted her by clearing his throat loudly and so she started again.

'Good morning everyone!'

Lily didn't look so alert at the time. They tried many things to get her attention, waving their hands in front of her even prodding or rocking her, nothing had worked. They all but gave up; they placed a bowl of porridge in front of her hoping she would eat it eventually. Looking at Miki eat her porridge gave Kaito an idea.

'Meiko how did you get Miki to eat?'

She thought to herself and then she pointed to a small jar that was on the table.

'I put that in the oats.'

Kaito looked at the jar; it was full of cherry jam. Kaito got up and walked over to the kitchen cupboards. He opened a few and he looked like he was looking for something. He pulled out another jar and showed it to the other two. They all looked at it and then over to lily. They giggled as Kaito brings the jar over. The jar is waved in front of Lily's face instantly perking her up. She stared at it intently as Kaito slowly removed the lid. It was a jar of golden honey. The top unscrewed he tiped it gently over her bowl of porridge. A single bronze strand reached down towards the porridge, her hands tightly grasped the nearest spoon so that she was ready to intercept. Touch down, within seconds of the honey mingling with the porridge a spoon was thrust into the bowl, shovelling its contents towards her face. Lily was eating a bit too fast for the others to stomach so they looked away all but Kaito that is who was eagerly watching this spectacle, he seemed amazed by her verbosity in assassinating breakfast. Meanwhile Miki and Meiko were striking up a conversation.

'Thanks for helping me up Meiko...again.'

Miki let out a dry smile and Meiko giggled.

'No problem!'

Miki sighs and looks downward into her food whilst playing with it.

'I'm sorry it's like this every time...'

Meiko placed her hand gently on Miki's shoulder to get her attention while she smiled softly.

'It's ok I enjoy it any way.'

Meiko lent back while stretching.

'I wouldn't miss this morning routine for the world!'

Miki smiled and nodded. In a short while it seemed that Lily had calmed down and was eating at a normal pace. It seems that being fully woken up obviously wasn't as much fun to watch as Kaito had wandered off back to the cupboards to search for something to eat. Whist delving into the cupboards he knocked a satchel of porridge oats to the floor. He bent down to pick it up but something caught his eye. He looked under the table where the girls were sitting. Lying under there was a 6 pack of sake with one can in Meiko's hand at her side. He stud up, sighed and called over to the table.

'Meiko what have you got there?'

Meiko looked over to Kaito and she forced a smile.

'What do you mean Kaito?'

She dropped the sake to the floor while trying to look innocent. Kaito walked over to the table and he grabbed the remaining sake.

'Sake for breakfast? I know it's your favourite but that's pushing it.'

He pointed to Lily and Miki

'Their favourites at least make sense for breakfast food I mean we have a respon...'

Meiko stud up in front of Kaito to interrupt him. With a devious smile she placed a finger on his lips to quieten him.

'I have your favourite in the freezer.'

Before she could say anymore Kaito was kneeling in the kitchen at the freezer.

He shouted over his shoulder

'Love you!'

Meiko looked puzzled.

'Is he talking to the ice cream or me?'

This was said loud enough for the others to hear. Taking her empty bowl to the kitchen sink Lily walked past Meiko briefly pausing she Laughs.

'Personally I think you have some competition.'

She places her bowl into the sink and she walked towards Kaito. He stud there and stared at her blankly; he had a spoon hanging out his mouth and in his hands he had a bowl which was overflowing with ice cream. She gently plucked the spoon from his mouth and with her free hand she placed her index finger on the spoons rim. She built up tension on the spoon before she aims it at Kaito's forehead and releases it. It hit him and he flinched.

'What was that for?'

He rubbed the creamy smudge that was now on his head.

'That hurt.'

Lily smiled at him while she placed the spoon back into his bowl.

'Practice what you preach.'

She then walked away to her room.

Kaito looking dumfounded contemplated putting the ice cream back and just for a moment he may have put it back but unfortunately before that thought process was finished he had already finished half of the vanilla. At this time Meiko was also downing her second can. Miki had also finished her food. Miki took a moment to look around the room. With a rather smug look on her face she turned towards Meiko.

'So is Miku not up yet?'

Meiko gave the answer that Miki wasn't hoping for.

'Actually, she was the first up.'

She giggled.

'She also dragged Luka with her.'

Miki looked puzzled and downhearted.

Meiko stoped giggling.

'Is something wrong?'

Miki responded in a meek voice.

'Well, I just thought I may have been up before her, this time…'

Just at that moment a door on the other side of the room flew open making a loud noise. The door has the word Pent-house on it. A loud booming voice filled the room.

'GOOOOOOD MORNING!'

In the door way stud two young women one has two massive blue pony tails that extend nearly the entire length of her body and the other has pink hair that runs down her back with some draped over her left shoulder. After the shock to the room of the first greeting had gone a second but far quieter and unenthusiastic one came from the pink haired woman.

'High everyone…'

Kaito turns to the door and releases a greeting but it was muffled by all the ice cream in his mouth. The blue haired girl walked up to him and looked up at his face.

'Hiya Kaito, you got some ice cream for me?'

Kaito's stance becomes defensive and without saying a word he slowly backs off. She pursues and so a chase begins. The other woman then walked in closing the front door behind her. She takes extra care to avoid the acrobatic pair of idiots running about the room and over the furniture. She made it to the table unharmed so she pulled out a chair and she sat next to Miki. She keels over laying her head on the table. A sigh pushes away the pink hair draped over her face.

'Every morning…'

Meiko laughs.

'It's sure lively when Miku and Luka get here'

She turned around on her chair and watched Kaito fight for his ice-cream. Kaito is hiding on top of the sofa keeping the ice cream out of reach. Even when jumping the girl couldn't get at the bowl. Meiko shouted over to them.

'Kaito, let Miku have some, at least'

Swallowing a huge mouthful Kaito begrudgingly handed over the ice-cream to Miku...there was not much left to be had. Regardless Miku cheerfully took it from him and starts to eat it in front of him. Clearly she was trying to toy with him and clearly it is working. Meanwhile at the table where the whines of Kaito seem to fall on deaf ears Miki had finished her breakfast. She turned to the heap of pink on the table.

'So where were you two?'

Lukas head had risen slightly and she replies in a groggy voice.

'Waa?'

Miki repeated herself in a much harsher tone. It surprised Luka.

'Oh erm, nowhere in particular she just wanted to see the hotel a bit...'

Miki interrupted rather rudely.

'I knew it, it's always Miku.'

She sat back in her chair pouting with her arms crossed. Meiko and Luka both looked surprised. Miku had heard her name from across the room.

'What's always me?'

She handed the bowl back to Kaito. For a moment he looked pleased, that was until he realised it was empty. Leaving the unhappy Kaito behind Miku walked over to the table.

'Whats up?'

Miki avoided eye contact completely.

'Nothing!'

Miku walked around to Miki.

'Is it because I didn't bring you downstairs with Luka? I didn't want to wake you before 7 cause you wanted to get up then'

Miki stayed quiet.

'I'm sorry I just couldn't wait. Oh and Miki you may want to get changed soon or we may be late.'

Miki turned her head sharply towards the clock on the wall. It reads 8:05. She quickly Stud up and rushed to her room. Kaito joined the group at the table. He was sporting a new bowl of ice-cream.

'What's happening here?'

The others turned to him and shrugged. Miku replied.

'I don't know.'

Suddenly noticing Kaito's new snack she smirked.

'So is that chocolate? You sure don't skip the flavours do you Kaito?'

Kaito then moved off slowly and the chase continued. The pair continues their antics leaving Meiko and Luka at the table. Meiko was loving watching them frolic around the room Luka only seemed to be watching the table as again she rested her head on it.

'Why does this happen so early, why is it always me?'

Meiko giggled.

'This is nothing; you should see them when it's an ice pop.'

Luka sighs.

'It's not this it's being dragged about the hotel at 6.'

Meiko got ready to stand up.

'You seem pretty drained shall I get you something for breakfast?'

There was some head movement.

'I'll take that as a yes.'

Meiko stud up then looked towards Miku and Kaito.

'But first I've got to deal with these two.'

Miku and Kaito were a blur of erratic movement across the sofas. Both were splattered from the neck up with dots of cream. Meiko went over to them and she stepped between them. With one hand on each of them she prised them apart. She turned to Miku.

'Miku I know you love to tease him but can you stop for now?'

Looking a little disappointed she backed off and joins Luka at the table. Meiko then turned to Kaito. She sighed.

'Look at you you're a mess.'

She smiled and took a tissue from a box that's on the coffee table between the two couches. She bundled it up and licked a bit of it. She then forcibly rubbed it on his stained face. Kaito stud there obediently. She cleaned his face thoroughly. She then lent in face to face with him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

'Missed a bit.'

They both smiled at each other. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. A man walked in. He was wearing a black t-shirt with "staff" written on the back and he had a security tag dangling from his neck. In his hands he had a clip board in one and a carrier bag in the other. He walked over to the table and placed the bag on it. He got his clip board and looked it over quickly flicking past a few pages in the process. He looked up and he counted heads with his pen.

'Erm, where is Miki and Lily?'

Meiko pointed to the adjacent corridor, luckily at that moment Lily walked out of her room. She looked down the corridor to the man and she rushed to the kitchen area.

'Ah good now where's Miki?'

Lily turned right back around and goes to Miki's door. She knocked on it a few times. A muffled voice came through the door.

'In a minute!'

Lily walked back to the kitchen.

'She will be a little bit longer.'

The man doesn't look too annoyed but he was clearly in a rush.

'That's fine you can tell her later.'

He gestured them all towards the table and they all sat down quietly. He pointed towards Luka and Miku.

'Ok you two are getting an official tour of the Hotel and you will be meeting the staff and there will be photo opportunities...'

He looked at Miku's face with shock.

'Please clean yourself up Miku!'

As she snuck off to the sink he gestured towards Meiko and Kaito.

'You 2 will be going to the restaurant and garden areas at your discretion just remember people will be watching you closely.'

He then turned towards Lily. He picked up the carrier bag and hands it to her. She had a peek at the contents.

'Those are for you and Miki, you will be heading to the indoor pool but be carefully with those they are very expensive so let Miki know when she's out.'

After ticking some boxes on a sheet of paper he looked around the room. There are dirty dishes everywhere and miscellaneous spills of ice cream on the furniture. He thought for a moment.

'Hmm, you may want to tidy up some of this mess before the cleaners come, we don't want them to spread rumours that you're this untidy and when you've done that you can go. Ok?'

Everyone nodded at him. After excusing himself he left the room just as quickly as he had entered. Luka turned to Miku head buried inside one of her hands she peeks through her fingers.

'A tour of the hotel?'

Her head hit the table with a massive thud making everyone jump.

'Just leave me behind.'

Miku was wearing a forced smile as she knows Luka is a force to be reckoned with.

'Don't be like that...it will be fun.'

Luka looked at her through her hair; it nearly resembles something from a horror film.

'That's what you said the last time.'

Meiko sensed some trouble brewing. Angering Luka is more like a bad omen then anything; it just means that she may be more difficult later on in the day. Meiko stepped in.

'Miku shouldn't we get you cleaned up? You still look a mess.'

She swiftly got of her chair and grabbed Miku from hers to lead her towards the bath room. On the way she turned over to Lily and Kaito.

'Would you mind getting started in here?'

They both nodded and quickly headed into the kitchen to tidy up leaving Luka to calm down. Kaito started to fill the sink while Lily collected the dishes. Just as the sink was full Lily walked over with a small stack of bowls. Kaito started to wash them. Lily saw something on Kaito's neck just below his jaw line. It looked like some ice cream mess that Meiko missed.

'Hay Kaito hold still you have a little something, here.'

Kaito faced her and lent over slightly so she could reach. She gently grabbed him by the shoulder and moves fairly close, close enough that he could feel her breath on his face. She slowly runs a tissue down from his ear to the tip of his chin.

'There you go.'

Lily looked up to his face and she smiled.

'You look a little red Kaito, is the water too hot?'

Kaito swallowed.

'Erm, yeah the water.'

He ran the cold tap. Suddenly they heard a rustling from down the corridor Miki had finally emerged from her room. She walked into the kitchen puzzled.

'Where is everyone?'

Lily turned around, leaving Kaito and went to Miki taking the bag from earlier with her.

'What took you so long; the techie has been and gone.'

Miki looked embarrassed and worried.

'Don't worry though he left us instructions and these'

Lily smiled and shoved the bag under Miki's nose. She looked inside.

'Swimsuits, are we going swimming?'

She looked back to lily who was still smiling. She nodded. Miki scratched her head.

'I just did my hair as well.'

Lily laughed while poking Miki's head.

'With the way your hair is I doubt it will lose its shape.'

She flicked Miki's hair scythe which bounced as her finger hit it. Then she turned back to Kaito and waves.

'Looks like we are going now.'

Kaito looked over his shoulder.

'Wait a sec who's going to help with these?'

Lily and Miki made it to the door and rush out side. Kaito had to finish all alone. Lily and Miki walked down a short corridor that led to a stairwell and lifts. Lily eagerly walked up to the button to the lift and pressed it repeatedly. Miki looked so lost in thought she didn't even notice that Lily was inspecting her.

'Hmm, Miki are you even water proof?'

Miki face filled with the colour red.

'Ooooooof, of course I am!'

Lily backed off, Miki was clearly upset.

'Oh sorry...'

She placed a hand on Miki's shoulder.

'You know I'm only joking, usually you're not so easily upset is there something up?'

Miki nodded while she wiped her eyes a little. At that moment the lift arrived and they both entered. The lift was nice and quiet with no one else around so they continue talking.

'Well Lily it's just...'

Lily moves closer.

'It's just I wanted to be up first, so I could wake everyone and make food and…and…'

Lily shushed her.

'Awww you're just trying to be helpful again well I appreciate the thought.'

Miki smiled and gave Lily a hug. Lily patted her on the head trying to avoid the scythe of course. They had a little moment and then the lift reached the bottom floor. The doors opened and reviled a large reception area tastefully decorated with a brilliant water feature right at its centre. The entire place is packed with people most of which are holding cameras. Going by un-noticed Miki and Lily walked away from the reception towards the indoor pool.

They arrived at the pool area and they are aw struck by this massive glass structure before them. It was several stories high with large pentagonal shaped glass panes arraigned in a sphere shape. There were three pools one large Olympic style pool and a slightly smaller pool round in shape just next to it and then next to that a children's pool and a sitting area. Lily and Miki wasted no time finding the changing rooms and lockers. They both went into two closes by booths and started to get changed. Lily called out to Miki through the thin walls.

'How's your swimsuit?'

Miki responded while struggling to get dressed.

'Erm, I'm not so sure, how's yours?'

Lily had finished changing was outside Miki's door clutching her other cloths in a pile.

'Pretty boring!'

Miki tentatively opened the door. She walked out hiding behind a pile of neatly folded cloths that she was clutching tightly and nuzzling her face into. Miki's swimsuit was a one piece outfit light pink in colour it fitted well on her small frame. Her face briefly popped out from behind the cloths to speak.

'It looks bad doesn't it?'

Lily shaked her head and smiled.

'Nah, you look really cute, I just wish I could have picked mine, but I guess we just have to do what our sponsors want.'

Lily's outfit was a bikini simply decorated with black and yellow stripes. Both outfits were very well made and of a high quality made from very expensive materials. Miki smiled and they both placed their cloths in a locker; while Miki placed hers neatly Lily shoved hers in her locker. They both locked them up and place the keys on special bracelets they had. They walked over to the larger round pool and Lily climbed down into the water.

'This feels great.'

Miki gently lowered her feet in and she sat on the side. She flinched slightly.

'It's freezing.'

Lily laughed as she gets ready to swim around.

'It's good for the processors.'

She then dived and started swimming splashing Miki in the process. Miki didn't look too happy with that but she sat quietly watching Lily splash about. Out the corner of her eyes she saw a flash. She looked over to its source. There was a group of young men at the far side of the pool taking pictures. They were standing near the changing rooms and are all in swimming trunks. In the group of about five guys three have camera phones out. Lily swam up to Miki and she climbed up and sits next to her.

'Looks like the first few fans have arrived.'

She gave them a little wave and the entire group seem overjoyed. She grabbed Miki by the hand and waves hers as well. Miki looked confused.

'You will make their day if you wave at them.'

Miki nodded and waved under her own power. Lily used this opportunity and she grabbed Miki again but with both arms and she pushed Miki in with a big splash. Lily started laughing. Miki rose out of the water and started splashing her for revenge. Lily then jumped in and splashed back creating a small water fight. They both seemed to be having loads of fun flicking water everywhere. The fans seemed to enjoy it as well.

Under their instructions Meiko and Kaito were looking around the hotels open garden area. The gardens were close to the pools dome and stretched quite far for an inner city area. That being said it was very quiet as well, the gardens were on a large platform that kept it away from the rush hour mayhem. The garden was styled much like a Victorian manor house a maze like path structure surrounded by exotic and colourful plants. The focus of the garden seems to be a large rectangular pond that leads to a canopy that covers a few seats it was very neat and well kept. Within the pond there were many lily pads large ones at that floated gently on the ironed surface of the water. Between these lily pads in the crystal waters koi fish could be seen swimming around following gentle currents, they were coloured beautifully with vibrant yellows and deep reds. It's along the edges of this pond where Meiko and Kaito were walking hand in hand. They were taking there time walking along the edge of the pond making a few stops occasionally to talk and enjoy the scenery. Meiko led Kaito to the water's edge and they both crouched down to see the fish. Meiko points at one that's near the surface.

'Hay Kaito look at the size of that one.'

She pointed at a few other Koi as well.

'Oh wow look at those.'

She had a massive smile on her face and when Kaito saw how much she was enjoying herself he couldn't wipe the smile off his own face. The mood there was really good the atmosphere was really soothing. It would have been perfect if there weren't so many eyes following their every movement. Kaito and Meiko were very aware that there was a photographer or two taking snapshots of them with large telescopic lenses at a distance. They tried their best to act oblivious. So they continued their walk. On the sly Kaito whispered into Meikos ear.

'They're not very good this time are they?'

Meiko giggled and pulled Kaito close to talk with him silently.

'The press were far sneakier at our last concert, it's like these guys aren't even trying.'

They both laughed and continued on to the covered area. Once they arrive they saw several benches around the place. They picked one that was in partial shade and sat down quietly for a while. They sat rather comfortably, Kaito had his arm around Meiko and she rested her head on his shoulder. The lighting was perfect for any picture and many of the following photographers took advantage of this opportunity. They both looked perfectly suited for one and other; anyone would feel jealous just looking at them. This scene was perfect; right until a rumbling sound disturbed them. Meiko sat upright and she looks embarrassed as she clutches her stomach. Kaito smiled.

'Looks like we should go to the restaurant.'

Meiko nods still red in the face.

'Yeah, I think all I've had was sake this morning anyway.'

They both got up and walked towards the restaurant. Once there they saw a strange sight, it was Miku and Luka walking into the kitchens with a few hotel workers and a photographer. Before they could say anything they had disappeared through some double doors.

The Kitchen was a flurry of activity, there were many chefs walking around at a quickened pace working on various dishes. Mikus eyes lit up with excitement as she looked at everything being cooked. Luka however looked drained. The head chef came up to them and greeted them while giving a little bow.

'Welcome Miss Hatsune and Miss Megurine.'

All the other workers stopped very briefly to Bow and say welcome. The chef turns to one of the men who were with them.

'Hello sir, it's rare to see you down here.'

The man smiled and shook the chef's hand.

'It's been a busy few weeks preparing for this event as I'm sure you know, I'm here to personally show our guests around.'

The chef smiled and gestured for them to come in further. They started walking around making sure to avoid the workers.

'You've come at the right time, our masterpiece is nearly complete.'

He led them further past many people and different foods being prepared. It's hard to picture something that's not being cooked in this massive kitchen right at that moment. They came to a large table that is covered with a white cloth.

'Here it is, one of the largest cakes I have ever made.'

He pulled up a corner of the sheet that reveals a large flat cake that took up most of the table space. The cake was shaped like the "Project Diva" logo and it has icing versions of everyone decorated on or around it. Everyone applauded including Luka, this cake is that impressive. The chef looked pleased and they all got pictures taken of them in front of the cake. Luka smiled beautifully for the camera and Miku looked really pleased that Luka was finally enjoying her day even if it's close to an end. After the pictures were taken the chef hands Luka a large box.

'Here is a small token for you and your friends and a thank you for visiting.'

While Luka holds it Miku opened the top. It was a cake made of 6 different slices. Each slice was decorated to look like one of them. Miku's slice had a silvery icing on top and had a black and mint green pattern on the edge. It highly resembled Miku's classic costume it even had a green tie on top on which a little marzipan leek rested. All the other pieces were decorated in much the same way but they were coloured and styled to fit everyone individually. Miku's eyes light up again and she started to drool. With puppy dog eyes she looked to the Chef and Luka.

'Can't I eat all of it?'

The chef laughed. Luka however just looks away and mumbled to herself.

'And you think she's joking...'


End file.
